gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Shoreside Lift Bridge
The Shoreside Lift Bridge or the Staunton Lift Bridge is a large four lane lift bridge connecting southeast Shoreside Vale with the west side of central Staunton Island, appearing in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The bridge also features a bell, indicating to drivers that either the bridge is ready to use or not. During various missions in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, such as Panlantic Land Grab and Morgue Party Resurrection, the bridge does not lift. The exit on the Shoreside Vale side is a highway which leads to Pike Creek or Francis International Airport. The Staunton Island exit is a highway that will lead toward Belleville Park or Newport. The name "Staunton Lift Bridge" was mentioned once in Grand Theft Auto III in a news announcement once Shoreside Vale is unlocked. Glitches *The movement of the bridge can cause several physics-related glitches. **If traffic is blocked on the bridge as the bridge moves up, cars will drive off the bridge but will be driving in mid air. **Canceling the taxi side mission as the bridge moves up will have the passenger sink through the bridge. **When the traffic stops because of the bell-sound, and the bridge begins to rise, if you hit a vehicle which is stopped, it will start driving and will drive off the bridge. After a few seconds from its fall, water can be seen thrown up on the bridge by its wheels, which is quite impossible, due to the bridge's height. **In Grand Theft Auto III, If walking carefully, the player can reach a smaller land under the level of the bridge's path on both sides. However, the player can only escape from this place by jumping into the water and sink. If dying on the Shoreside Vale side, the player will be transported to the Hope Medical College, if on Staunton Island site, will be transported to Carson General Hospital. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, if the player loads a profile with Shoreside Vale unlocked and then loads another where it is not unlocked, the bridge will work and the player will have access to Shoreside Vale. *Also in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories if you start the See the Sight Before Your Flight side mission before Love on the Rocks the bridge will work normally even though it shouldn't. *Much like Harwood ferry station and Portland Harbor, there is a picketing line here. Same just like the two other locations, if the player trespasses the bridge while the picketing line happens, the protesters/strikers will become hostile to Toni. This happens in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * If the bridge is raised, and the player stops a car with its front end hanging off the edge of the bridge, when the bridge comes back down, the car may get stuck with its front end submerged in the ground. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, if the player has an Infernus, they can activate the Perfect Traction cheat and jump off Staunton to Shoreside and vice versa by picking a high speed and jump. However, if the speed isn't enough, the player will fall into the water. Gallery Shoreside lift bridge_LCS.jpg|Shoreside Lift Bridge under construction in 1998 (GTA Liberty City Stories). LCNewsBridge.jpg|Liberty City News report about the bridge (from GTA Liberty City Stories). GTAIII-BetaPic-ShorsideBridgeMissing.jpg|Staunton side of the lift bridge with the bridge missing (from the Beta, as seen on the official GTA III website). GTAIII-Pic-ShorsideBridgeThere.jpg|Staunton side of the lift bridge with the bridge (from GTA III). gta shoreside vale.jpg|Shoreside Lift Bridge at night. ShoresideLiftBridge-GTALCS-UnionPicket.png|Ferry workers picketing at the bridge in 1998 (GTA Liberty City Stories). Video See Also *Callahan Bridge *Broker Bridge *Hickey Bridge - Grand Theft Auto IV equivalent. Navigation de:Staunton-Hebebrücke es:Puente elevado de Liberty City fr:Shoreside Lift Bridge pl:Most zwodzony Shoreside pt:Shoreside Lift Bridge Category:Bridges in GTA III Category:Bridges in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Bridges in GTA Advance Category:Bridges Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA III Category:Locations in GTA III in Shoreside Vale Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Advance Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Shoreside Vale Category:Locations in GTA Advance in Staunton Island Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Shoreside Vale Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island